


Fratricide

by CaptainDemetrios



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: (I guess?) - Freeform, After Fives' death, After Umbara, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:22:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8336248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainDemetrios/pseuds/CaptainDemetrios
Summary: Fox has trouble sleeping after he fires the shot that kills Fives





	

No one talked about it. 

 

For a while Fox was grateful for that. He didn’t want to talk about it. He didn’t want to think about it, but it was impossible not to. 

 

They were trained to kill. That didn’t mean it came easy, but it was at least familiar. But they were trained to kill the enemy. Droids, Genosians, anyone who stood in their way. Fox had not been trained to take down a brother.

 

A droid or a Genosian didn’t have eyes that looked at him so desperately. Eyes that were everywhere around him now. 

 

Fox couldn’t sleep. 

Even his own squad was looking at him differently, now, he knew. It didn’t matter that they played just as much as role as Fox did. 

Fox pulled the trigger.

They couldn’t.

 

He tossed and turned on his cot a while, and then finally gave up and paced the fort’s halls. 

He went outside and jogged a few laps around the facility. He came back inside and did cleaned his blaster.

He still couldn’t clear his mind. 

 

Fox sat down in an empty hallway and put his head in his hands. He killed his brother. How was he supposed to handle this? No one trained the clones to be sorry for a kill, but one like this?   
He was so lost in his own thoughts he didn’t realize someone sat next to him until he felt the hand on his shoulder.

 

Fox nearly jumped out of his fatigues. 

  
“Easy, brother.” 

 

“Rex..”

  
Rex sat next to him in silence for a while. 

 

“Do you hate me?” Fox asked suddenly. Rex looked at him, bewildered. 

  
“What? No, of course not.”   
  
“But he was one of your soldiers, your friend.” Fox couldn’t even bring himself to say the name. Rex sighed.

 

“You were following orders.” 

 

“That doesn’t excuse it; he was my brother!”

Rex looked at him, long and hard. Fox stared back. “Umbara,” Fox realized. “You… on Umbara, Rex, I’m so sorry…” 

 

Rex looked at his hands. 

“You’re right, that doesn’t excuse it. Some nights I still don’t sleep.”

 

“How do you keep going, Rex? How do you still lead with this weight on you?” 

 

“Sometimes I’m not sure myself, sir. But I think, that’s what they would want. They wouldn’t want me to abandon my duty. They wouldn’t want me to give in to despair.” Rex looked up at Fox again and put a hand his shoulder.

“Fives wouldn’t want that.”

 

Fox said nothing for a while. He looked at Rex a long time, held those eyes that were so similar to the ones that haunted him now. 

They stayed like that until waking hours, sitting in silence. 

 

When people started walking the halls again, Rex and Fox parted ways. 

They never spoke about that meeting again, they didn’t need to.

  
But eventually, Fox slept again. 

**Author's Note:**

> It didnt turn out how I wanted, but here we go. Please comment, I need feedback!


End file.
